


Evanesce

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Shason, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, yes shoma/jason is now and forever more Shason bc I say so lol, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: It had been two months since the world had ended, on a Sunday.Yuzuru had started to lose hope.OrThe one where the Zombie Apocalypse makes things hard for everyone.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> This is the prologue to a story that I've been thinking about for a while.
> 
> Please let me know if you like it!!!
> 
> I think it won't be over 8/10 chapters as a whole, so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> No Shomas were hurt while writing this story.
> 
> Happy reading!

Yuzuru couldn’t stop staring at  the picture he was holding.

 

Saya had always called him an old-fashioned fool, carrying actual pictures in his wallet.

 

“You should keep them in your phone, Yuzu. Like normal people do.”

 

He was glad he was an old-fashioned fool.

 

He caressed the surface of the paper with his thumb, putting it back in its place, and taking another one out.

 

He bit his lip.

 

Javier looked incredibly nice in that picture, taken during the party the TCC had throw in celebration for their athletes’ results in Pyeongchang.

 

They were smiling at each other like nothing else in the world existed. 

 

It was the kind of picture Yuzuru would’ve been terrified to take out in public. He usually left it at home, but that time, he had just felt like taking it with him. 

 

He was happy he had.

 

“Yuzu.” He looked up, and saw Shoma staring at him. “We need to get going. Sun is coming up, now is a good time to make a move.”

 

Yuzuru started gathering his things, putting the picture carefully back in his wallet, and standing up.

 

Nathan nodded at him. He nodded back. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” Nods “Zhenya, how’s the sun?” 

 

Evgenia barely cracked a curtain open, and peeked outside.

 

“Broad daylight.”

 

“Okay, let’s get moving.”

 

Yuzuru took a deep breath, picked up his gun, and got ready for another day.

  
  


It had been two months since the world had ended, on a Sunday.

 

They had spent the first month hiding, waiting for the things to calm down, huddling together, scared.

 

They were moving slowly, inching closer to the border every day.

 

It had been two months since he last saw Javier.

 

He didn’t even know if he was still alive.

 

Yuzuru had started to lose hope.

 

Sometimes he wondered why he was still alive at all.

  
  


 

 

It had been two months since the world had ended.

 

He didn’t know who he was anymore.

 

All he knew, is that he had to force himself not to give up hope.


	2. Love Is Like A Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... neglectful author here.
> 
> It's been 3 months and 9 days since I posted that short prologue.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I bring you this chapter to set the tone before we dive deeper into the ~~plotless~~ plot in further chapters =D
> 
> (Thanks to 4Mia3 for being the most amazing person in the planet!)
> 
> This chapter is for Shaykippers, bc she's awesome and this is her reward for being an awesome kid ♥.
> 
> Happy reading!!

Javier woke up to the feeling of warm lips and scratchy, barely there stubble on his skin. He sighed in pleasure, tilting his head back so his neck was fully exposed and lifting a hand to run his fingers through soft hair.

  
  
  


"Morning" He muttered, opening his eyes slightly and smiling.

  
  
  


Yuzuru left one last kiss on his throat before going higher and claiming Javier's lips with his. Javier sighed again, sleepily answering the kiss, hands resting on Yuzuru's naked back, caressing up and down the velvety skin.

  
  
  


"Good morning, Javi." Yuzuru gave  him a series of short pecks. "Come on, wake up!" He rubbed his nose against Javier's, making him giggle. "That's better. Now up you go, breakfast is ready and it will get cold if you don't get up right now."

  
  
  


Javier pouted.

  
  
  


"I don't want to." He closed his eyes again, burrowing further into his pillow.

  
  
  


"Okay, you leave me no other choice." The mattress moved as the weight distribution shifted, and all of a sudden, Javier found himself being thrown over Yuzuru's shoulder.

  
  
  


"YUZURU! PUT ME DOWN!" Javier screeched, making Yuzuru laugh loudly, and walk out of the bedroom.

  
  
  


Javier slapped Yuzuru's ass, yelping in surprise when Yuzuru slapped his ass back.

  
  
  


"You asked for it!" Yuzuru dumped him on the sofa, and sat next to him, face lit up by the huge smile he was wearing.

  
  
  


"You're a pest." Yuzuru just laughed and kissed him again.

  
  
  


"But I'm your pest." He tugged Javier's ear, and motioned to the kitchen. "Come on, breakfast."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru was sitting on the living room floor, playing with Effie, who seemed extremely happy to try to catch his hand and force him to pet her once she did, when Javier came to sit on the sofa behind him, all their dishes from breakfast clean and put away.

  
  
  


He felt a kiss being dropped in the crook of his neck, lips curving appreciatively when he tried to stifle a giggle and failed spectacularly. 

  
  
  


"Let's go back to bed." Javier muttered into his ear, making him close his eyes. "It's your free day, we have to rest as much as we can. Please."

  
  
  


"It's almost midday, Javi, we should try and be productive. You have ice show details to go over. And I want to play with the child for a little longer, I have been so busy this week we haven't had any father-daughter bonding time at all, only a few pets here and there."

  
  
  


Javier let out a noise that sounded like a weird mixture of a whine and a groan.

  
  
  


"But there's a lot of time to do that later!" Yuzuru stifled a moan when Javier started nibbling on his ear. "Please, let's relax now...  We can take a nice, warm bath together, yes? Por favor... Por favor" Javier nuzzled his neck, making him shiver. 

  
  
  


"Hmm..." Yuzuru turned around to scold Javier for being whiny, but he caught his lips in a kiss before he was able to say a word. 

  
  
  


The kiss was lazy, unhurried, lips smacking against the other's in a dance they knew by heart, the same choreography they had been dancing for over two years by that time.

  
  
  


He sighed into Javier's mouth, and his shoulders dropped in defeat. He broke the kiss, leaning back the slightest bit.

  
  
  


"Okay, you win. Go get start the water and I'll join you in a second." Javier smiled triumphantly and left to go get the bath ready.

  
  
  


Yuzuru still couldn't believe his new normal was everything he had dreamt about since he was 17. Training in Toronto, finally somewhat fluent in English after so long, living with his boyfriend, the man he loved more than life itself and that loved him with the same fervent devotion, with a fluffy, adorable cat that also loved him back even though she hated 90% of people.

  
  
  


He got to go to sleep surrounded by Javier's warmth, and woke up with Javier in his arms, sleeping peacefully, quiet words falling from his lips as he dreamt. He got to feel his loving kisses, and hug him any time he wanted, and know how he looked in the throes of passion, when he lost all coherence, only being able to moan and shake and grasp and try to make Yuzuru go faster, harder, deeper. He got to see Javier come undone under his touch, and wipe him clean and take care of him after it was all over and he was tired and spent, but happy and drowsy with pleasure.

  
  
  


17 year-old Yuzuru could only dream this would be his life, ten years into the future.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hello everyone!" Evgenia exclaimed, taking a seat next to Jason, who was fishing chocolate chip cookies out of a bag Jun was trying and failing to keep away from him.

  
  
  


_ ('Dude, that's my breakfast, get your own!'  _

  
  
  


_ 'Be nice and I'll share my snacks with you when we get there' _

  
  
  


_ 'Lies! You will run off to find Shoma and give them to him!') _

  
  
  


"Hi Zhenya." Javier smiled, and the figure that sat next to him with his head against his shoulder, face buried into the fabric of his sweater let out a series of unidentifiable noises. Javier bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing, using the hand on his free arm to brush Yuzuru's hair back and away from his forehead. "Yuzu says hi as well. He's really not happy about having had to wake up at 4 to catch a cab so early." More noises. "I swear I don't know how Yumi dealt with this one for so many years and through so many early mornings." He yelped as a sneaky hand pinched his side, instantly poking Yuzuru on the cheek, making him lift his head to glare at him.

  
  
  


"I'm okay with early mornings. But I need to sleep 8 hours, or I have legal right to be a zombie." Brian lowered his head in defeat, and Tracy patted his back as if to comfort him.

  
  
  


"You had three cups of coffee in the last half hour, though." Jason pointed out, winning the cookie fight and cheerfully chewing his treat. "I don't think that's healthy. And you don't even like coffee."

  
  
  


"I'm a three time Olympic champion, I can do whatever I want." 

  
  
  


Everyone groaned.

  
  
  


They had been hearing that one every day for the last month.

  
  
  
  
  


(Tracy and Javier had an ongoing bet about who would try to murder Yuzuru first. Javier's money was on Brian.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru looked out of the window in boredom as Javier finished setting up his laptop so they could watch a movie together.

  
  
  


He suddenly frowned, and leant closer to the window, nose basically touching the glass as he inspected the ground under the aeroplane. 

  
  
  


"Javi, come look at this." He threw his hand to the side, hitting Javier repeatedly until he leant over to look out of the window at what he was pointing. "Does that look like... a wall? Was that there before?" 

  
  
  


Barely visible in the dim early morning light, a long structure could be identified against its surroundings, stretching as far as the eye could see.

  
  
  


Javier was quiet for a moment.

  
  
  


"I don't think it was there before but it does look like a wall. Hmmm." He sat back down. "Maybe it's another one of those crazy American things. We should ask the Shibs, or maybe Nathan when we get there."

  
  
  


"Why don't we ask Jason?" Javier threw him a pointed look, and then nodded his head to their right, to Jason's seat, where he was snoring softly, eyes covered by a koala shaped sleeping mask. "Yeah, you're right, let's ask Nathan when we see him."

  
  
  


Javier smiled, looked around, and subtly placed his blanket over both of them, lacing their fingers under the fabric once they were out from the public eye.

  
  
  


Yuzuru smiled at him, and put on the pair of headphones he was handed, relaxing against his seat as Javier started the movie.

  
  
  
  



End file.
